This Random Story About An Idiot And A Stalker
by FlamingPhoenix12345
Summary: Ok... first things first. The personalities are very different. Zero: Idiot Kaname: Stalker Yuuki: Violent War Girl I'm not sure about the rating...sorry. This also has a little bit about Yuuki, so... yeah.


"Hey, Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed suddenly one day, during lunch.

"Hmm?" Zero replied, still eating.

"Um...well, I'm going out with my dad to go shopping, so...can you clean up the shed by yourself?"

"Eh? Mmm-hmm..." Zero mumbles, without knowing that a person that was pretending to be a superior potted plant was stalking him.  
_**~Later~**_

"Bye!" Yuuki waved, and left with her father. As Yuuki waved, Zero was reading a book, so he didn't notice that Yuuki left, and so he kept on reading.

**_~After 30 minutes of intense staring from a fake bush and intense reading from an idiot~_**

"...Where's Yuuki?" Zero wondered. He heard a rustle from behind, and whipped out- wait. Where's... Bloody Rose...?  
Instead of his regular weapon, Zero had whipped out... a...

*Epic/Dramatical Music Playing*

BANANA!

"Eh?! What the hell happened to Bloody Rose!?" Zero, of course, that idiot he was, didn't really get suspicious of a fake bush moving behind him.

"Oh, well. Who cares..." Zero tossed the banana away, and... it landed on Kaname's forehead.

"OWWWWW!" Kaname rubbed his forehead intensely. Did Zero find out that he was here!? Of course not. That idiot of a hunter didn't even hear Kaname's yell. Well, he did, but he just mistook it as...

"WHO'S THERE!?"

Ok, maybe Zero did NOT mistake it as an animal.

Kaname quickly dove into a patch of bushes, forgetting that he was a "moving fake bush" himself. Zero looked around, and, thinking that the person who was pretending to be a bush was gone, he...

*Coughs* I... don't know why I'm doing this.

Anyways, he... erm... Zero... actually saw Kaname dive into a pile of bushes, and so he went to check the bushes out. Apparently, to Zero's eyes, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Suspicious, Zero was on his guard for the next 30 minutes of... intense staring at a pile of bushes. (You see? It's so easy to do things if you don't get embarressed easily!)

_**~AFTER 30 INTENSE MINUTES OF SUSPICION AND NERVOUSNESS~**_

Finally, Zero realized that Yuuki was not cleaning on her own. He started to freak out. (Pitiful idiot... Seriously...)

_**~Getting freaked out and yelling for 1 hour~**_

After 1 hour, Zero calmed down, and started to... meditate. Seriously.

_**~After a long period of time that no one bothers to count anymore~**_

Zero started to clean up, because, after strong meditating, he realized that if Yuuki sees that he hasn't cleaned up yet, she'll kill him...literally. (Wow. Violent...)

**_~I know there's alot of these breaks of time, but I like them, so sorry, anyways, it's time for Kaname's view~_**

Kaname had overheard Yuuki and Zero talking (but mostly all of the talking was done by Yuuki) while he was...erm...innocently following Zero on accident(stalker!), so he decided that he can't trust Zero alone in the dark without his Bloody Rose. (The chairman had confiscated it because Zero was...er...doing some innocent accuracy training in full daylight where he could accidentally hit an innocent student/bystander.)

He, Kaname, was now, officially, Bush Kaname, as it was, that he was a bush.

And Bush Kaname watched over silver haired, ignorant, and idiotical (I don't know if idiotical is a word, but oh well.) people who also randomly start shooting people in schools with no bad intentions.

_**~Anyways, long story short, Kaname is still watching over Zero, UNLIKE a guardian angel, and more like a stalker~**_

It took Zero 3 whole hours to clean up the whole campus, and not because it was so dirty or littered, but it was just because Zero fell asleep during the middle of his cleaning. He probably was the first person (or vampire) to sleep while standing up on 2 feet. Amazing. Just amazing, right?  
~Yuuki somehow came back without hitting her father over 100 times~  
"Thanks, Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed, high-fiving Zero on his forehead.  
"Here! Chocolate!" She took out a piece of white Kisses chocolate, and gave it to Zero.  
"Hmm? Hey, Yuuki, you know that I hate white chocolate! Why do you alwa-"  
-PUNCH!-  
"My nose!"  
"Ehehe... I forgot... forgive me, please?" Although she spoke nicely, her glare said, _I only bought it because I wanna! You got a problem?!._  
"O-Ok..." Zero looked scared.  
"AND EAT IT!" Yuuki shoved the chocolate into Zero's mouth and punched him in the stomach.  
"OOF!" Somehow Zero managed to swallow the chocolate whole with Yuuki's help.  
~The End Of This Completely Random Story I Somehow Thought Up~

**-I forgot the Epilogue-**

Later, Zero somehow, with his extreme idioticness (that's definitely not a word) found out that Kaname was stalking him. When he tried to confront Kaname, Kaname took it as a chance to kiss the blushing fiercely idiot.


End file.
